User blog:Mint chocolat-mallowmelt/My SoKeefe Fanfiction
Warning: I'm not mocking people, I'm putting their theories in an amusing and unique light. You don't like it? Well, I won't force anyone to read it. Head vs. Heart; A SoKeefe Fanfiction Sophie Foster is Unmatchable A lump formed in Sophie Foster's throat as she stared at those words. She couldn't believe it. She was Unmatchable? A rush of anger overtook her. She couldn't stay in that place any longer. She turned and sprinted back through the hallway, passing door upon door. As she ran through the lobby, the boy who had winked at her before grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry filling his midnight blue eyes. Sophie yanked her arm out of his grasp. "NO! I'm UNMATCHABLE!" He looked after her as she dashed out the ornate double doors. She held her crystal up to create a beam of light and light-leaped away, leaving her adoptive parents behind. She landed outside the gulon's pen at Havenfield and started to storm towards the house before noticing Keefe, who was crouched by the gulon. He seemed to be fitting it with some kind of... Jetpack? As she watched, he noticed her. He stood and walked over to her, smirking. "Hey Foster. What happened, did you dump Fitzy?" Sophie frowned. "No. Why would I do that? I just came from Matchmaking. I'm-- I'm Unmatchable." Keefe smirked. "Ooh, fun. You realize it doesn't matter anyways?" Sophie was confused. "Why would it not matter? They just told me that I'd be a bad match with EVERYONE, Keefe." "Yeah, but you don't actually love him. You just THINK you do, but you're wrong." Sophie frowned. "Wait, I'm wrong about my own feelings? How do you know?" Keefe smirked. "Duh, Foster. Empath," he said, pointing at himself. "But why can't I know my own feelings?" she asked. She didn't understand, couldn't Keefe feel HEAD emotions? He wasn't exactly an expert on Heart emotions. "You think you have a crush on Fitzy, but you're wrong. You actually have a crush on me. And only I, not you, know, since I'm an Empath." Sophie smiled, trusting Keefe. After all, he was perfectly trustworthy. He had only betrayed them like once, and that was obviously his way of flirting with Sophie. "Oh, well I guess you know more about my emotions than I do!" They held hands and light-leaped off so Sophie could dump Fitz! Ask Amy: The KotLC SoKeefe version Dear Amy: 'I am in desperate need of some advice. I am currently dating a guy, "Keith", who has really fragile mental health. I previously dated him, but broke up with him to date my previous boyfriend, Keith's best friend "Finn" due to Keith's absolute inability to take anything seriously. Unfortunately, Keith had a mental breakdown right after I broke up with him. He became extremely reckless, almost dying multiple times as a result. He seeks out fights, seeming to think that he is "saving" me and our other friends by doing so, although he has yet to make a significant difference. I eventually broke up with Finn to date Keith again, and his reckless behaviour abruptly stopped. He acts extremely grateful towards me, telling me that I "saved" him. He seems completely dependent on me to avoid him going into that state of recklessness again. Finn is understanding about this, and is also very concerned about Keith's mental health, but it's becoming hard for him, as Keith often brings up a very sensitive part of Finn's childhood after his father was in a coma in which Finn lashed out at his friends. Although Finn has apologized and has moved on, Keith continues to bring this up when angry. I have since realized that I don't want to date Keith anymore, but I'm worried that if I do, I will cause him to go into that state again. He had a very rough childhood, growing up with negligent and verbally abusive parents, and I feel like he deserves to have a happy ever after. He ignores other girls, refusing to even consider dating anyone but me. I have made many attempts to find him someone else, but he just refuses to go along with it. I feel like I owe it to him to date him, but I don't want to! Amy, I feel like I'm trapped in this relationship. What should I do? '- Trapped in a relationship Dear Trapped, A good friend of mine once had a very similar experience. She dated a guy whom she tried to break up with multiple times, but every time, he would bring up times that he had done things for her and convince her that he would become depressed without him. It worked on her. Every time, she felt like she had to keep dating him, even though she did not want to. From your letter, I gather that Keith has not gone to see a professional about this recklessness and that it is a very serious problem. I also gather that you have not There is an easy solution to this problem: Help Keith get professional help, and break up with him. Say to him "Keith, I understand that you don't want this relationship to be end and that you have delicate mental health, but I don't feel like I can handle this relationship anymore. I hope we can still be friends." This situation is completely unfair to you, as well as being a VERY unhealthy relationship. You are feeling trapped for the sake of Keith. This sort of unbalance in power in a relationship is never okay. Rather than taking it in your own hands to be responsible for him, go to a professional. They will be able to help Keith, and you will be able to move on. I hope you are able to remain friends with Keith even after your relationship is over. Category:Blog posts